Why did you not come?
by Lino84
Summary: Something happeneds to Maria and Michael tries to help her.


Why did you not come?  
  
Author: Carro  
Email: caroline_eliasso@hotmail.com  
Category: Maria and Michael  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Summery: Something happeneds to Maria and Michael helps her. 

Installment: 6/6

Rating: PG" 13  
Personal note: First I want to thank my beta reader Bec. This is my first story (but not my last) so PLEASE write me and tell me what you think about it. I would really like if I can get some feedback to the sequal. Enjoy the story!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Part 1  
  
  
One again Maria had ended up at Michael's apartment, there were things she wanted to  
tell him, and once again it had turned into a shouting match.  
  
"Shut up!" Maria shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Why?" Michael shouted back at her.  
  
"I can't deal with you right now!"  
  
"What did I do to you?"  
  
"Well, lets see shall we, first you kiss me ALOT and then you say you can't get involved with me. Can't you see why I am angry?" Her voice was heavily laced with sarcasm and pain.  
  
"You know why I did it!" Michael shouted, he saw the sadness in her green eyes. He had left her because in the end, he hadn't wanted to hurt her.  
  
"Fuck you!" Maria shouted and stormed out of Michael's apartment and got into her little red car. She couldn't stand to be around Michael right now, she had to be alone. Maria drove into the desert, she needed to be in her thinking place right now.  
  
(Later that afternoon at the Crashdown)  
  
"Where is Maria?" Liz wondered outloud.  
  
"I don't know, I thought she was with you," Max said as he looked over to his sister Isabel a little worried.  
  
"And where is Michael?" Isabel asked getting more afraid.  
  
"I haven't seen him all day either," Liz told them.  
  
Just as she said this Michael walked through the doors of the Crashdown.  
  
"Speak of the devil," Liz said.  
  
Michael sat down next to Isabel with an angry look spread across his face.  
  
"So where is Maria? Isabel bluntly asked him. Isabel Evans was not one to mess around when she wanted answers.  
  
"I don't know, I'm not her babysitter." Michael said in an voice laced with anger.  
  
"Oh, you two had a fight again, didn't you. Max knew his friends, those two couldn't be in the same room without starting an argument.   
  
"That's none of your business Max, Michael yelled, standing he started out of the Crashdown. He wasn't up to dealing with his friends questions right now.  
  
"Wait." Liz ran after Michael and stopped him at the door.  
  
"What? Michael questioned her as he tried to step around her.  
  
"Please Michael, Maria is missing. Liz said with in a sad voice.  
  
"I'm sure she's alright Liz," and with that he walked out of the Crashdown.  
  
(The next morning, the phone is ringing in the Evan's household)  
  
"Hello Max, it's Liz, Maria is not home yet and I'm really getting worried."  
  
"What! She's not home yet?" Max said concerned.  
  
"No, she's not." Liz told him.  
  
"Okay, we'll pick you up in 10 minutes and then we'll go to Maria´s house." Max would do anything to help relieve Liz's worry.  
  
"Thank you, bye." Liz said and hung up the phone.  
  
(later at Maria´s house)  
  
"Well she's not home." Isabel said looking through the window.  
  
"Where can she be?" Liz said while her eyes were filling with tears.  
  
"Calm down Liz," Max said as he took her into his arms, "we'll find her, don't worry."  
  
"We'll ride over to Michael's and ask him if he knows anything." Max said, walking over to the car with Liz and Isabel right behind him.  


(Later at Michael's)  
  
"What do you want?" Michael said tiredly. He had been up all night thinking about Maria.  
  
"Michael, where is Maria!" Liz demanded.  
  
"I don't know and I don't care!" Michael bellowed as he turned away from his friends, he hoped no one could see the lie written all over his face. He cared so much about Maria. He was starting to worry too.  
  
"Michael please, where is she?" Isabel pleaded to Michael.  
  
" I swear I don't know. Michael said as he faced his friends as they finally entered the apartment.   
  
"What did you fight about?" Max said.  
  
They all sat down on the couch and Michael told them everything that had happened.  
  
The rest of the group just sat there and listen closely to what Michael told them. As soon as he had finished Liz broke said " How could you do that?"  
  
"I can't and won't get involved with her. I would hurt her, in the end I would hurt her." Michael said.  
  
" And you think you don't hurt her now?" Liz said furiously.  
  
"I know I did but I just can't get involved with someone." Michael told her.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!!" Liz screamed and hit Michael squarely in the chest.  
  
"Liz STOP!!! Michael said as he took her in his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Michael said as he looked down at Liz. He was scared that something would happen to his Maria.  
  
(Same time in the desert)  
  
"Great!!" Maria screamed. The car wouldn't start, she got out and started walking on the road back towards town.  
  
(1 hour later)  
  
A car pulled up beside Maria.  
  
"Do you need a lift?" There was two guys in the car.  
  
"Yes, thanks." Maria got in the car, she knew she shouldn't accept rides with strangers, but she couldn't walk the entire way back to Roswell, it was too far, and it was too hot out.  
  
They drove about a half an hour before they suddenly pulled off the highway onto a deserted road.  
  
"What the hell!!! Where are we going? Let me out!" Maria screamed.  
  
Maria was really frightened and she was crying.  
  
(Back at Michael's)  
  
Michael and the others were sitting around the table. Liz was sitting in Max´s lap, Isabel sat beside Alex, who had come as soon as he heard that Maria was missing. Michael just sat quietly and sipping on his tea.   
  
He wasn't expecting the flashes, they hit him hard and fast.  
  
*FLASH*  
Maria´s car breaking down in the desert.  
  
*FLASH*  
Maria hitchhiking.  
  
*FLASH*  
Maria screaming in the car.  
  
"Oh My God! Michael said as he rose from his chair spilling his tea everywhere.  
  
"What?" Max didn't know what was going on, he stood and watched his friend.  
  
"Maria is in really big trouble. Michael ran out of the apartment and to Max car. The others followed, soon they were speeding away.  
  
(Same time in the desert)  
  
One of the guys held Maria while the other drove the car.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Maria screamed.  
  
"No way, baby!" One of the men said smiling.  
  
"Please! No!" Maria said through her tears.  
  
They suddenly stopped in the middle of nowhere. They pulled Maria out of the car and laid her down on the sand. They quickly ripped off her clothes as she continued to scream.  
  
"Shut up!" One of the men screamed.  
  
Part 2  
  
"Oh My God!" Liz said when the car pulled up beside Maria.  
  
"Maria!" Liz screamed as she and the rest of the group jumped out of the car, running to Maria who was sitting in the sand swaying back and fourth. Liz reached out to touch her but Maria pulled away.   
  
"I screamed no, I screamed so hard." Maria said through her tears.  
  
They all just sat there and watch the frightened girl. Liz tried again to touch Maria but she pulled away and stood up and walk away a bit. The group was about to move after her when Michael motioned them to stop.  
  
"Let me try!" Michael said and walked after Maria. Michael laid one hand on Maria´s shoulder.  
  
"Leave me alone! Maria shouted as she turned around facing Michael.  
  
"You know that I won't do that." Michael said.  
  
"I screamed for you to help me but you never came, you never came." Maria said as she started crying harder. Michael pulled her into his arms, trying to comfort her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Michael said taking a stronger grip around Maria´s waist.  
  
They stood there along time just holding each other before Max finally spoke.  
  
"We should go back, it's getting cold." They went to the car, Michael and Maria jumped into the back seat. Maria sat in Michael's lap hugging him tight.  
  
"I don't want to be alone tonight." Maria whispered in Michael's ear.  
  
"I won't leave you, you can sleep in my apartment." Michael whispered back.  
  
(Later in Michael's apartment)  
  
Maria was taking a shower when she saw the silver hand print on her abdomen.  
  
*I can't tell Michael, he would freak out* Maria thought as she got out of the shower and put her pajamas on. She went out to the living room where Michael was sitting, watching TV.   
  
"So, should I sleep on the couch?" Maria looked over at Michael as he rose from the couch.  
  
"No, you can sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch."  
  
"Thank you." Maria went into the bedroom and got into the bed.  
  
(3.37 am)  
  
Maria was tossing and turning in Michael's bed.  
  
"Michael!" Maria suddenly screamed.  
  
Michael ran into the bedroom and gently sat down next to Maria on the bed. He could tell she was dreaming.  
  
"Maria, please wake up!" Michael ran his hand softly down the side of her face.  
  
Maria slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at Michael with tears in her eyes.  
  
"You never came," she cried out.  
  
"Shhhhh, it's ok, go back to sleep." Michael said and took her into his arms.  
  
"I can't, will you stay with me?" Maria said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Okay, I will if you want me to." He laid down next to her and put his arms around her waist. They both finally fell asleep, their minds too tired from thinking.   
  
( The next morning at the Crashdown)  
  
The gang sat in their usual table. Maria sat beside Michael, they held hands under the table.   
  
"So how did you sleep?" Max questioned her quietly.   
  
"Nightmares." Maria said back at him in the same quiet tone.  
  
"Liz, can I talk to you in private?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yeah, certainly." Liz said as she rose from her seat. She followed Maria into the back.   
  
" What is it Maria?" Liz asked.  
  
"I have to show you something, and you have to promise not to say anything to the three Czechoslovakians."  
  
"Okay, I promise." Liz watched Maria pull her sweater up over her stomach.  
  
Maria watched her friends face as she showed Liz the silver handprint.  
  
"What the hell!" Liz and Maria spun around and saw Isabel in the doorway.  
  
"Isabel, shut up!" Maria said, but it was to late both Max and Michael came running from the front of the restaurant.  
  
"What?" Michael asked.  
  
"Maria has a hand print on her abdomen from the, well you know." Isabel told them as she watch Michael's face fill up with anger.  
  
"And when were you going to tell me this?" Michael demanded as he walk over to Maria.  
  
"I wasn't, I knew you would freak out." Maria snapped at him.  
  
"I have a right to know Maria," Michael shouted.  
  
"No, you don't, you're not my boyfriend remember." Maria shouted back.  
  
"Stop it you two!" Max shouted.  
  
After everyone had calmed down Isabel said "so we know that the men that…you know…they we're aliens."  
  
"First of all, it's called rape. Is that so hard to say? And second of all this is just great, everything that happens to me involves your kind." Maria said as she walked away a bit.  
  
"Max, do you think they did it this to Maria because they want to tell us something?" Isabel asked her brother.  
  
"I don't know, maybe," Max said as he looked over at Liz.  
  
"What! Are you trying to tell me that they did this to me to get to you. You mean that I was just a fucking thing to get to you!" Maria screamed as she walked back to the rest of them.  
  
"Maria, stop it!" Michael screamed.  
  
"No, I won't, I'm not just a thing you guys can use for your communication." Maria screamed and stormed out of the Crashdown. Michael was about to go after her when Liz suddenly stopped him.  
  
"Let her go!"  
  
Part 3  
  
Maria was walking down the street, she had had to get out of the Crashdown, she couldn't stand to be around the others after learning that it was another alien that had attacked her.  
  
Suddenly a car pulls up beside her and a man jumps out and push's Maria into the alley  
.  
"Listen up bitch! Tell your friends that you were a warning. If they don't do as they are told there will be a lot more things happening to you."  
The man hit Maria in the head and she falls unconscious to the ground. The man jumped back in the car and was gone.  
  
Michael and Max exit the Crashdown, they see Maria lying on the ground. Michael runs to Maria and lifts her up and carries her into the back of the Crashdown. He lays her gently on the couch.  
  
"Maria wake up!" Michael cried as the others loomed over him.  
  
Maria opened her eyes and sat up with a small moan pouring out of her mouth.  
  
"Maria how are you feeling?" Liz ask.  
  
"Fine, I just have a headache."  
  
"What happened?" Max questioned her.  
  
"Nothing!" Maria snapped at him.  
  
"Come on Maria! We know that something happened, Michael roared.   
  
Maria knew that Michael could see when she was lying. "Ok, fine!" Maria started telling them every word the man had said to her.  
  
"What does that mean Max? Isabel said.   
  
"I don't know Isabel." Max answered.  
  
"I know! They all turned their heads towards Michael.  
  
"What do you mean 'you know' Michael?" Max asked him.  
  
"I had a dream three nights ago when a man entered my dream and told me to meet him at the museum or else bad things would happen. But I thought it was a dream so I didn't go." Michael told them.  
  
"Oh My God Max, what are we going to do?" Isabel said, terrified.  
  
"I don't know," Max said as he took his sister into his arms.  
  
(Later at Liz)  
  
They were all in Liz's living room, talking about what to do when the phone rang.  
  
Liz picked up the phone and put it on the speaker.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"someone who knows Maria very well."  
  
"Fuck you!," screamed Maria.  
  
"Well well, hey honey!"  
  
" YOU BASTARD!!" Maria screamed louder as she rose from her seat and headed towards the phone but Michael stopped her, he pulled her into his arms.  
  
" Listen up people, this is what I want. I want you to give me the balance stones."  
  
"Why?" Max asked.  
  
"give them to me by tomorrow at 12 O'clock . Michael knows the place."  
  
The line suddenly went dead.   
  
"What are we going to do Max?" Liz said as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"I don't know Liz, honestly I don't know." Max said as he sat down next to Liz and put his arm around her.  
  
"What I want to know is if you guys are going to give him the stones?" Maria said as she looked with frightened eyes at Michael.  
  
"Max, I can't just give him the stones. It's the only thing that I have from our home," Isabel said as she sat down next to Alex.  
  
"What!! You're not going to give him the stones? So you sacrifice me and god knows what else," Maria said angry.  
  
"No one is going to sacrifice anybody," Michael said, as he took Maria in his arms. He whispered into her ear, "No one is going to hurt you again."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Alex ask, rising from his seat he stood and faced everyone.   
  
"I think we all should all stay together, just for tonight." Liz said, glancing over at Maria.  
  
"I agree." Max said.  
  
"We can all go to my house, my mom is gone "again". Maria voice was laced with sarcasm.   
  
"Okay, so it's settled, we'll all stay at Maria´s." Max said, he rose from his seat and started walking towards the door.  
  
"This really doesn't settle anything," Maria whispered to herself as everyone filed out the door.

(Everyone was gathered in Maria's living room eating ice cream.)  
  
"So who sleeps where?" Isabel said, a wicked smile was on her face.  
  
"Well, I thought that I would sleep in my room, you and Liz can take one of the guest rooms and Alex and Max can take the other," Maria said taking another spoonful of ice cream.  
  
"Wait! What about Michael?" Isabel said indignantly.  
  
"Well, he sleeps with me!" Maria said, gulping down the cold ice cream.  
Everyone turned and stared her, even Michael.  
  
"What!" Liz said almost choking on her ice cream; she couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"I mean, I don't want to sleep alone, so if you don't mind Michael." Maria said looking over at Michael.  
  
"No, I don't mind." He said, his cheeks turning crimson.  
  
"Okay, goodnight everyone," Alex said as he walked to his room.  
"Well, we could all use some much needed sleep," Max said and walked after Alex.  
  
(In Maria's room later that night)  
  
"So which side do I get?" Michael asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"Just chose one, Maria said coming out of the bathroom.  
  
They lay down next to each other on the bed. Maria turned the light off and Michael put his arm around her waist. Maria turned to face Michael.  
  
"Kiss me!"  
  
"What?" Michael said confused.  
  
"Kiss me!" Maria said and leaned over and pressed her lips against his.   
  
Michael started to kiss Maria back; Maria opened her mouth and let Michael's tongue enter her mouth. Michael's hand ran down Maria's body.  
  
"No stop!" Maria screamed and rose from the bed.  
  
Michael watched her shivering body as she stood next to the bed, sitting up he stretched his hand out to her, "it's okay, and it's going to be alright."  
  
"No, it's not okay. Why? Why did this happen to me?" Maria cried.  
  
"I don't know." Michael said, rising from the bed he stood next to her, placing his arms around Maria he tried to comfort her.  
  
"Lie down Maria Let's go back to bed." Michael led Maria back to bed; pulling her down next to him he pulled her close and wrapped them both in the blankets. He quietly whispered to her as he stroked her hair. "It's okay, shhhh, everything is going to be alright."  
  
He held her close until they both fell into a deep sleep.  


(Later that night)  
  
Michael woke up and looked at the clock on Maria's nightstand. 3.30 am. He had to get out of there. He slowly got out of the bed so he wouldn't disturb Maria, leaving the room he walked down stairs and put his jacket.  
  
"Michael!"  
  
Michael spun around and saw Max standing behind him.  
  
"What are you doing Max?" said Michael as Max put his jacket on.  
  
"I'm going with you," Max told him.  
  
"Listen, I want to be alone Max."  
  
"No, something is wrong with you and I'm going with you," Max said angrily.  
  
"Me too!" The guys spun around and saw Isabel on the stairs.  
  
"Great! The whole team is going, why not just wake everyone up and then everyone can go?" Michael said, the sarcasm came through loud and clear."  
  
"Shut up Michael! Let me write them a note and then we can go." Isabel said, turning she went into the kitchen. Leaving the note on the kitchen table she joined Michael and Max at the jeep, the three of them drove away.   
  
Part 4  
  
(Later at Michael's apartment)  
  
They entered Michael's apartment, Michael entered last and shut the door with a loud BANG! Without saying a word he started kicking and throwing things around the apartment.  
  
"Michael stop it, you are going to hurt yourself," Isabel said trying to comfort Michael.  
  
"Hurt me! They hurt Maria and you sit here and worry about me getting hurt. This is my entire fault. How can she still want me around her?" The anger came through with every word.  
  
"Michael calm down, it's not your fault." Isabel said, "you can't blame yourself for this."  
  
"Yes Isabel, it is my fault." Michael screamed and threw a glass into the wall.  
  
"Stop it Michael, you're scaring me!" Isabel said, the tears made wide tracks down her face.  
  
Michael looked at Isabel and abruptly sat down on the couch, seeing her pain the anger suddenly left him.  
  
"I'm sorry Iz, but I'm afraid they are going to hurt her again."  
  
"I know," Max said. He'd been quiet through Michael's entire ordeal he knew that if he spoke he and Michael would end up trading words again.  
  
"We all know Michael, but I think Maria needs you now to help her get through this." Max told his friend. He knew how he would feel if this had happened to Liz, he would want to be there to help her through it. But he also knew Michael would have been there for him too.  
  
"I don't know how to help her."  
  
"You are helping her just by being there for her. Isabel said with a small smile.  
  
"Thanks Iz, Michael said and smiled back.  
  
(11 am at Maria´s house)  
  
Maria woke up, she knew something was wrong. Michael was not there. She got out of the bed and went to Liz's room; just as she was about to knock Alex came up behind her.  
  
"Maria!"  
  
Maria spun around  
  
"Alex are you trying to give me a heart attack?"  
  
He ignored her comment, "Have you seen Max?"   
  
"No, Michael is missing too."  
  
"So is Isabel," Maria and Alex looked over at Liz who was standing in the doorway of the guestroom.  
  
They all raced down the stairs, seeing no one in the living room they headed towards the kitchen.   
  
But there was no one there. Maria sat down at the table and started crying. Liz walked over and tried to comfort her.   
  
"What's this?" Alex asks, both girls turned to see what he had found. He held a slip of paper in his hand. "Hey, ladies, Isabel left us a note."  
  
Liz asked him to read it out loud.  
  
Hey!  
Max, Michael and I went out.  
Won't be back until after the "meeting".  
What ever you do don't leave this house.  
Love Isabel  
  
"Oh My God!" Maria said as she looked over at the clock. It was almost 12 o'clock.  
  
"I have to lay down, I will be in my room." Maria said as she turned and left the room. "When she got to her room she thought *I have to be at that meeting*. Without a word she crawled out her window.   
  
(12 O'clock in the Museum)  
  
"Hey kids, got my stones?" The man said.  
  
"Yes, but answer one question first!" Michael yelled at him.  
  
"Okay for our kind I will answer your question."  
  
"Why Maria?"  
  
"Well you see Michael, I wanted to hurt you as much as I could. And I knew that Maria is the only thing you care about."  
  
Isabel handed the man the stones.  
  
"Where are the rest of the stones?"  
  
"That's all we have," Isabel said.  
"Well find them and give them to me tomorrow, same time. Oh, and Michael take care of Maria." The man said and walked out of the museum with a smile on his face.  
  
(Later at Maria's)  
  
"Where are they, its after 2 o'clock?" Liz asks the others, she was worried.  
  
Liz and Alex jumped at the sound of the front door opening. They ran out to the hall and saw the sad looks on the three people entering.  
  
"Oh God, you didn't give him the stones?" Alex said with fear in his voice.  
  
"Yes we did, but apparently there are more stones and we must give them to him by tomorrow." Max said as he took Liz in his arms.  
  
"I'm just glad he can't touch Maria," Michael said.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"She's up in her room," Liz told him.   
  
Michael walked up the stairs.  
  
Isabel, Liz, Alex and Max went into the kitchen; they suddenly heard Michael come running down the stairs.  
  
"She's not there, she's missing, he took her Max," Michael screamed as he met them at the kitchen door.  
  
"Calm down Michael," Isabel told him.  
  
"How do you know he has her?" Alex said a nervously.  
  
"He had her before the meeting. That's way he had that smile on his face when he left." Michael started hitting the wall.  
  
"STOP IT! That won't help Maria." Max screamed.  
  
"What can we do?" Liz said.  
  
"I know. Isabel can dream walk right?" Alex said, looking over at Max.  
  
"I can try," Isabel said, turning she ran up the steps to Maria's room, the rest of the group following closely behind her.   
  
Isabel picked up one of the photos that Maria had next to her bed, one of her with Alex and Liz. Holding the photo close to her she lay back on Maria's bed and tried to relax. Laying her index finger on the image of Maria she tried breaking into Maria's thoughts.   
  
"Maria!"  
  
"Isabel!"  
  
"Maria where are you?"  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"Where is Michael? I want him!" Maria said and glanced frantically around the room she was in.   
  
"I know!" Isabel told her.  
  
"I must have Michael!" Maria pushed Isabel out of her dream.  
  
Isabel woke up and looked at Michael.  
  
"She needs you, you have to come with me." She told him.  
  
"Okay, what do I do?" Michael asks.  
  
"Close your eyes, fall asleep and think only about Maria."  
  
"That shouldn't be hard," Michael said with a small smile on his face.  
  
The both fell asleep again and they were back in Maria's dream.  
  
"Michael!" Maria screamed as she hugged him.  
  
"We don't have very much time Maria, where are you?" Michael asks her as he held her close.  
  
"I'm at the old Smyser farm in the woods, the one with the big porch around it". 

"Thank you," said Michael as he leaned down and kissed her.   
  
A bright light suddenly flashed around them and Michael found himself back in Maria's room. The others stood over them watching them.   
  
Michael got up and raced out of the room, the others were all right behind him.  
  
"What happened?" Isabel said as they followed Michael down the stairs.  
  
"I think I gave her my powers."  
  
"What!" They all yelled as they followed him.   
  
Part 5  
  
"I said, I think I gave her my powers!"  
  
"We heard the first time, we just didn't believe you. How did you do that?" Max said looking confused.  
  
"I don't know, we kissed and I wished that she had my powers and they went over to her."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Alex asked.  
  
"We go after her and save her," Michael said, with an angry look at Alex.  
"Okay, but Michael be careful, if what you think is true, you don't have any powers remember!" Max said as they ran to the car and sped away.  
  
(The old house)  
  
"So who are you?" Maria said calmly to the man sitting on the other side of the table.  
  
"I'm what you call a Ashten."  
  
"And what the hell is that?" Maria said.  
  
"You see I hunt down Entra people, that's what Michael and the others are and I kill them. I get their powers as a bonus. And another thing I'm safe against their powers."  
  
"Fuck you Mister!" Maria screamed, she wanted to go to Michael and warn him about this man.  
  
"Calm down, girl. I'll tell you what, I'll loosen up the rope around your hands, and you can't get anywhere anyway."  
  
He untied the ropes around Maria's wrist.  
  
"Oh, yes I can!" Said Maria as she sent a blue steam of light at the man, but a shield formed around him. Maria ran out of that room and out to the yard.  
  
"Go into the woods, he's after me!" Maria screamed when she saw Michael and the rest of the group.  
  
(In the woods)  
  
As soon as they were safely in the woods, Michael took Maria into his arms.  
  
"What happened?" Liz asks.  
  
Maria took a few deep breaths, "He's after your powers, and you can't stop him. He's safe from your powers."  
  
"I know how to kill him." Michael said. "I saw it on the cave wall. Becouse Maria can get my powers than we have this bond between us."  
"Max, take everybody home now!" Michael said.  
  
"No, I'm not leaving," Liz said almost crying.  
  
"Liz, please, just go. We'll meet you at the cave later. Now just go!" Maria said, she was terrified that something would might to Liz or Alex.  
  
Liz, Alex, Max and Isabel ran to the car and drove away.  
  
"I'm scared Michael!" Maria said and hugged Michael tightly.  
  
"I know, but we have to finish this.  
  
"I agree!" They both turned towards the voice, he'd snuck up on them and they'd never heard him. Michael and Maria stared at him.  


(At the same time in the car)  
  
"Max stop!" Liz screamed.  
  
Max slammed on the brakes and pulled over the car.  
  
"What Liz?" Max looked around to see why she had yelled.  
  
"We have to go back." Liz said.  
  
"No, we are going to the cave."  
  
"Max I'm worried, I have to help Maria, she would have helped me. They need us."  
  
  
"Liz, stop it!"  
  
"No, Max, she is right. They need us." Isabel said.  
  
"Okay, fine you win," Max said, turning the car around he drove back towards the old farmhouse.  
  
(At the same time back in the woods)  
  
"Maria take my hand and try to use the bond." Michael whispered to her.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Think of me."  
  
Maria closed her eyes and tried, but nothing happened.  
  
"Michael!" Maria screamed as Michael was suddenly thrown through the air.  
  
Terrified, Maria ran over to where Michael had landed, kneeling down next to him she checked to see if he was breathing.  
  
"Michael are you okay?" Maria cried.  
  
"I would really like my powers back now," Michael said with a sarcastic smile on his face.  
  
"I know, but if we are going to get out of here, you are going to have to teach me how to use them."  
  
"Just point and shut!"  
  
"Okay, I will try." Maria stood up and shot but it bounded to the right of him.  
  
"Oh My God Michael it didn't work." Maria said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Little girl, I told you that I'm safe from your powers, you can't hurt me."   
  
"Maria." Michael said as he rose and took Maria's hand.  
  
*Maria the bond, you're going to have to trust me. Just shoot him*  
  
"What the hell?" Maria said and looked directly at Michael. He slowly nodded his head at her; he had sent the message to her threw his mind.  
  
Maria turned her head back to the man, she was scared, terrified. Maria closed her eyes and tried to shoot but nothing happened.  
  
Suddenly Maria felt another hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw Liz and the others. Maria felt very calm all of a sudden. Closing her eyes again, she fired a red light at the man. He fell to the ground and died. Max walked over to the man and took the stones from his pocket.  
  
"Maria!!  
  
The rest of them turned to find Maria lying in Michael's arms, unconscious.  
  
"Maria, baby please wake up!" Michael cried.

"Maria! Oh god! Maria!" Liz screamed as she tried to take Maria from Michael. But Max grabed Liz and pulled her in his armes.  
  
Liz clung to Max and cried, "Max, what do we do?"   
  
"We go to Riverdog, maybe he knows what to do."  
  
They all ran to the car and drove to Riverdog.  
  
Part 6  
  
(In the cave)  
  
"You see Maria was to weak for the powers that went threw her body." Riverdog said as he made the same circle on the ground that he had made for Michael.  
  
"How do we help her?" Max said as he looked at Michael. He had never seen Michael look so sad before.  
  
"You do exactly as you did when you healed Michael, but this time both Maria and Michael are going to be laying in the center of the circle." The older man explained to them.  
  
"Okay, let's start." Isabel said, she handed out the stones and then the water.  
  
"Okay, everyone start chanting."  
  
The all started chanting and found themselves in Maria's mind.  
  
"Michael!" Said Maria as she threw herself in Michael's arms.   
  
"Maria, are you okay? Michael said as he hugged Maria as tight as he possible.  
  
"Hey Maria!" Maria spun around and saw the others of their group.  
  
"I'm sorry Maria but you have to give Michael back his powers." Liz said avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Liz what are you holding back from me?" Maria questioned her friend  
  
"Or you will die." Max said.  
  
"How, Michael how will I do that?" Maria screamed with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to die.  
  
"I gave you a kiss and accidentally gave you my powers, so if we do it again maybe I can get them back."  
  
They kissed but nothing happened.  
  
"Why doesn't anything happen?" Maria screamed as a tear ran down her face.  
  
"It's okay Maria," Michael said and wiped the tears away from Maria's face.  
  
"No, it's not okay, I'm going to die!" Maria screamed.  
  
"No, you won't, you know I won't let you, Blondie." Michael said, smiling at Maria.  
  
"Max, take everyone out of here." Michael said without looking at Max.  
  
"But…."  
  
"No, buts just go!"  
  
Max, Liz, Iz and Alex left.  
  
"Now Maria, calm down."  
  
"Okay, Spaceboy." Maria said smiling.  
  
"That's my girl." Michael said as he bent down and kissed Maria.  
  
This time the light came and Michael got his powers back.  
  
"So are you ready to leave?" Michael said.  
  
"No way, Spaceboy!" Maria said and kissed Michael again.  
  
(Three hours later)  
  
"Why aren't they waking up?" Isabel said looking at Max.  
  
"Relax Iz, they are going to be fine." Max told her.  
  
Then Michael and Maria woke up.  
  
"Hey guys!" Michael said as he hugging Maria hard.  
  
  


(Later at Michael's)  
  
"So what happened after we left?" Iz said with a smile.  
  
"We, well we…" Michael said looking at Maria.  
  
"We had sex." Maria said with a huge smile.  
  
"That's what we thought." Max said looking at Liz.  
  
"I think we should leave," Iz said and looked at the others.  
  
"Yeah, we all can use some sleep." Alex said and rose from his seat. Max and Liz followed.  
  
"Girls, tomorrow my house, six sharp," Maria said.  
  
"Okay!" Iz said.  
  
After they left Michael carried Maria into the bedroom.  
  
"I love you so much." Michael said as he laid Maria down on the bed.  
  
"I love you too Spaceboy. Maria said with a smile on her face.  
  
Michael lay down on top of Maria and started kissing her.  


The end!

So did you like it? PLEASE send me feedback.


End file.
